


Ruby Rose Roleplay

by Arc_rotica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cosplay, Creampie, F/M, Lancaster - Freeform, Light Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc_rotica/pseuds/Arc_rotica
Summary: Ruby wanted to try some roleplay based of a scene from one of Blake’s books. Jaune would be the villain and she would be the fallen heroine that he had his way with.





	Ruby Rose Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> First of several works being migrated over from tumblr. This and many of them aren't that long maybe I'll put them as chapters of a single story later but eh enjoy.

A young kunoichi lay prone on the ground, her arms and legs bound and her chest exposed. She glared up at her captor through her blackish red hair and through the mask she wore to cover her mouth, “You’ll never get away with this dark lord. My clan shall defeat you and stop your wicked plans.”

The Dark Lord’s imposing figure looked down at beautiful young warrior and licked his lips, “At the moment, the only wicked plans I have are for you my dear.”

“The get it over with I do not fear death or torture,” she said angrily.

“Fear not my dear I have no plans to torture you rather I believe we will both enjoy this greatly,” after he spoke, he opened his robe to reveal a throbbing angry erection.

Under her mask the girl smiled and giggled a bit before releasing a light cough and her eyes opened wide in ‘fear’, “No don’t you dare you foul demon”

“Oh, I do dare and there is nothing you can do to stop me,” he grabbed her roughly by her bound arms and pulled her up to him. He latched his mouth to her breasts biting and licking her nipple. While his other hand snuck down to her nether regions and plunged his fingers inside her. Despite her best efforts to resist she began to moan as he used her body like a play thing. Hearing her giving in the fierce lord of evil went harder using his fingers and teeth to send her to heaven’s gate and then stop. Her eyes looked up in confusion. He looked at her with a tormenting grin.

Again, and again he brought her pleasure but refused to let her cum. He edged her again and again causing tears to flow and disappointment to swell in her body. She clenched her teeth in frustration, she knew what he wanted and she had refused to give him the satisfaction but she could hold on no more. “I beg of you let me cum I will do whatever you want just please torment me no longer” as soon as the words the words left her mouth, he furiously went at her and freed her from her agony. She howled out in pleasure her back arched an insane amount.

Her body in such a tantalizing position the vile monster prepared to plunder her body. She clenched her eyes awaiting his entrance but soon felt something else, her leg was cramping and her hair was caught in her faux chain mail, “Ow ow Cookie cookie,” the odd words left her mouth and the dark lord stopped his assault upon hearing the safe word.  
“You okay Ruby I didn’t hurt you did I,” Jaune Arc let the evil persona fade.

“No, it’s just my hair got caught in my outfit and leg is a bit sore,” she said. He freed her hair gave her a quick drink, a light leg rub and they both got back into their personas they started back at the end of the fingering to get the mood back before proceeding.

“Now to take my prize the innocence of a young warrior,” he plunged deep into her body. The maiden had long given up on escape or fighting back and gave into the cock of her captor. He gave her no mercy plunging in and out of her harshly not even treating her like a human. He raided her womb breaking her mind turning her into a drooling mess. “And now you shall bare the child of the monster your family has fought for ages” the blond lord of evil filled the redheaded kunoichi full of his thick sperm ‘impregnating’ her.

“That *huff* was *huff* amazing,” Ruby Rose said.

“Yea you’re right we’ll have to try something like this again,” Jaune said untying her ropes.

“I’ll have to look through Blake’s books to find a good one. Maybe a bit more romantic one” she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said short maybe I'll redo it in the future with further detail and expand the sex scene but for now Ciao


End file.
